The Real Sthomas Strikes Back!
After having too many of his idea vetoed by Addy1234, The Real Sthomas turns the show in to a video game with nine different mini-games.The Real Sthomas traps him and Addy in the nineth game.Now, the gang must save Addy from his impending doom! Games Ball The player must keep the falling balls in the air by throwing them up.Let five balls smash onto the ground and it's game over. Greenhouse Use your bug spray to keep the insects and spiders away from your flowers.If all four of your plants die from the bugs, you lose! Oil Panic Collect the leaking oil from the pipes at the gas station and put it in the cars.Beware!If the customers see you,you'll lose a life.Three sights of you loading the cars and it's game! Manhole There are many random penguins walking by in the plaza but the manhole that leads to the underground pool has dissappeared!Plug the empty holes with more manhole coveres before the residents fall in!If three penguins go *plop!* into the underground pool, then it's game over for you! Fire The lighthouse was set on fire by The Real Sthomas and penguins are trapped inside!You will team up with a local firefighter and use a mini-trampoline to bounce the jumping penguins back to the firetruck.Be careful!Get three mises and it's an instant lose! Cook Food is flying at the pizza parlor and it's your job to catch it!Move around and catch the falling food.That's basically it.Four mistakes and your out! Fire Attack The Real Sthomas has sent out his minions to burn down your igloo!Either grab your water to put out the flames or turn the tables and use the minions' lit at he's against them!Be quick!You only have a few minutes before your igloo is down.The more flames that are currently burning, the less time you have! Ocotopus Get on your scuba helmet and get the treasure from the sea!But an octopus is stalking you!Avoid the eight-legged threat and sharp-toothed fish as you get to the bottom and grab the goods!The first two times you get caught by octo you will escape but the third time is when he gets you for good!If you prevent this from happening you will have assembled the full gang and can now take on The Real Sthomas! Boss Now here's the hard part! The Real Sthomas floats down and uses an off-wave to speard everyone out except Rookie. Their locations are each nightmarish versions of the other games. Here's the guide to finding them: *Cadence-Ball *Dot-Greenhouse *Ferral-Oil Panic *Mr Cow2-Fire *Hone783-Cook *PH-Fire Attack *Gary-Octopus After you found all of them The Real Sthomas attempts to use another off-wave but is interuppted when Rookie clobbers him on the heard while using his propellar cap to fly. He gets mad and grabs Addy1234's cage which is being attached to the celing and tears it off by the chain. Grasping the chain he will swing it around and try to knock you out. If you fail to succeed he successfully uses another off-wave and speards out the gang again. After defeating The Real Sthomas his body parts fly in all directions. Then the show returns to normal. Addy's cage breaks and The Real Stohmas's body parts are abondoned on the iceberg. The End. Charecters Category:Video Games